To Feel Magical
by 0o0Jessica0o0
Summary: Hell, Albus probably didn't even know who he was dancing with. Scorpious paused in their dance. ….Albus probably didn't even know who he was dancing with… A large grin split across Scorpious' face and he patted himself on the back. "Albus, darling." He cooed sweetly into his ear, earning a giggle. "Let me take you to my room. I want to show you something."


Author's Note: Okay. ^_^ Unfortunately, I do not own the Harry Potter cast. Enjoy!

Scorpious made his way through the crowd of young witches and wizards grinding and dancing to the music that was playing loudly in the Malfoy mansion and eventually made it to the front door just in time to open it and see Albus Potter trying to run away. " 'Ey!" Scorpious shouted after him, a crooked smirk making its way across his face. "You decided to come after all."

Albus turned to him slowly, looking incredibly uncomfortable and Score practically salivated at the sight. He was dressed in a lovely pair of those tight muggle jeans and a red and black flannel shirt, and his hair was not as messy as usual. "I…I figured I'd at least stop by… It sounds really busy in there. I can leave if you want." There was a long pause, and Albus couldn't tell where Scorpious was looking in the dark, but he didn't respond so he nodded, turning. "Right, I'll go then." He mumbled. He made it about 3 steps before Score had him by one of his back belt loops and pulled him back.

"Hold it, Albus, don't get so nervous. I was just…looking. I've never seen you in clothes like this before. Merry Christmas, by the way." He said, turning him. Albus swallowed, nodding and trying to step back once he realized that he and Scorpious were almost nose to nose. "Right. M-merry Christmas. That's a lot of people in there. Don't you think your father will notice the house is a wreck when he comes home tomorrow?" The blond shrugged. "I don't really care. He tends to let me do what I want ever since he started hooking up with your father. After mum left, he thinks giving me freedom and gifts is…a way to make me stop acting like a prat about the whole thing."

"…And does it?" Albus asked, cheeks flushed a bit about the way he talked so easily about their fathers' new found…friendship.  
"Course not. Then he would think I was alright with it, and the freedom and gifts would stop."  
Albus rolled his eyes. "You're truly terrible." He said, but Scorpious was only grinning. "Not terrible. Slytherin. I'm actually astonished my father hasn't figured it out yet. Come in, we're going to freeze out here. Do you dance?"

Albus made himself take the 10 steps that it took to enter the Malfoy Mansion and he sighed heavily when there were no Gryphindors to be seen. "I thought my friends were going to be here by now…I guess they might've changed their mind." He said, suddenly thinking about doing the same, but Scorpious was already handing him some drink that was mysteriously changing colors while he held it. "You mean the Weasly's and Longbottom? They arrived just a little bit ago. They're huddled in the library like scared children. You didn't answer me. Do you dance?" he tried again.

"…Do I look like I dance?" Albus asked over the music as it grew louder the further they stepped into the house. Scorpious looked over his shoulder and eyed over the other wizard, shaking his head. "No, but you look like you should. You have nice hips, I bet they can move quite nicely." He said, moving to speak into Albus' ear, grinning when he could _feel _the heat from the blush he'd given him when he pressed their cheeks together. He felt hands on his chest and for a moment they stayed there, as if considering a dance, but then they pushed him away.

"What have you had to drink, Score? You're acting…weird." Albus said, scratching his neck nervously. Scorpious had never been _mean_ to him, simply because they were both fairly sure their fathers were madly in love with each other and they'd be stuck together at some point, but this was…different. The fact that he'd invited him and his friends to his Christmas party in the first place was completely out of character, and now he was wanting to dance? And touching him all over… He swatted his hands away and repeated the question, earning a growl of frustration from the blond.

"For fucks sake, Albus. Lots, alright? I've had lots to drink. Why aren't you?" he asked impatiently, looking around him for the colorful drink that Albus had put down while he wasn't looking. He found it on a coffee table and he handed it back to him insistently. "Drink it. It's amazing. Zabini brought it. It's something foreign. Illegal even, in some places. Makes you feel…like magic." He chuckled, his voice taking on a more seductive tone and he leaned in closer to look the nervous brunette in the eye. "Albus…don't be a pussy. It's a drink. Drink it."

Though innocent, Albus was still Harry Potter's son and he did not let anyone get away with thinking he was a coward. He eyed the drink nervously, wincing when it changed colors as it swirled inside the shot glass, as if it was taunting him. Calling him and warning him at the same time. Counting to 3, he lifted the shot to his lips and tipped it, seeing Scorpious' triumphant smirk out of the corner of his eye and he heard the words "Good boy." purred into his ear before suddenly everything was twisted. It was all wrong, fuzzy and tingly, and somehow it was perfect. He blinked several times, shaking his head as he tried to make the room stop spinning.

"Score?" he asked nervously and he felt an arm go around his waist. "It gets better." He heard, also purred into his ear, then something else was muttered into his neck but he couldn't hear it because suddenly there were lips on his collar bone and all he could hear were…colors? Little lights flashed in front of his eyes and they made delightful popping and fizzling noises as they created a little performance around him. It tore a small laugh out of him, but it died when he was suddenly losing his balance.

Scorpious chuckled, clutching the little Gryphindor closer to him so that he couldn't fall over. "You're a light weight, Al. Come here and dance with me, it'll help. You can lean on me." He assured and Albus just swallowed and nodded. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing, but he knew it felt incredible. Where ever Scorpious had lead him was crowded and the music was mind numbingly loud. It was colorful, beautiful as it boomed out of the speakers in tri-colored swirls and twirled around him, showing him which ways to move and he felt…well, magical. He knew hands were on him, and he knew they were Scorpious', but it felt too good to fight it. He didn't even realize they were kissing until he tasted something sweet, minty. He sought more of it, groaning when he realized it was Scorpious' tongue that tasted so amazing and he eagerly joined the dance their tongues were engaged in.

The groan that came out of Albus' lips sounded like the sweetest noise Scorpious had ever heard and he battled internally with himself. If he was truly a Slytherin, he would take Albus to his room make him hoarse with the noises he would elicit from him…right? He pulled back, examining the boys pupils…they were as open and dilated as they could possibly be. Hell, Albus probably didn't even know who he was dancing with. Scorpious paused in their dance. ….Albus probably didn't even know who he was dancing with… A large grin split across Scorpious' face and he patted himself on the back. "Albus, darling." He cooed sweetly into his ear, earning a giggle. "Let me take you to my room. I want to show you something." Albus just nodded, his eyes unfocused and shifty as he followed Scorpious into…anywhere.

The trusting and innocent look on his face should've made Scorpious feel guilty, but as he turned off all the lights in his room and locked the door, he could only feel triumphant. Little Albus Potter was not little anymore. He'd watched the attractive git ever since his first day at Hogwarts. It had driven him half mad, waiting on him to get old enough. Score was a year older, after all, but he'd waited long enough. It was their final year at school and he planned on making this Christmas memorable.


End file.
